sexgasm
by titania eli
Summary: Gray and Juvia loves to try out new things to spice up their sex life and keep their relationship interesting. Watching porn was simply an educational experience. They just never expect to actually meet their favourite pornstar in real life.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia's moans synchronised with the man on their laptop screen. Gray felt his muscles tensed up, could feel his climax building up in his groin. He sneaked a peek at his laptop, saw the flush of red on the actor's cheeks, the way his mouth dropped open slightly as white, sticky cum released across his taut belly. His partner's cock slipped out of his hole, and Gray immediately felt a burst of heat in his own belly. Seeing the cum dripping obscenely out of the hole and down the insides of the porn actor's lean thighs was the final straw. He could see that that Juvia shared the same idea, as she clenched tight around his cock.

They came simultaneously.

Gray collapsed on top of her, unable to hold up his own weight any longer. She murmured something under her breath, patting his head clumsily. She could still feel the shake of her orgasm in her limbs. Her dark eyes remained on the laptop screen, hungrily devouring the scene going on in the video. She licked her lips unconsciously as the dominate male in the video slid down his partner's body and started cleaning up his body with his tongue.

"Juvia," Gray smirked, watching the way her tongue flicked out. He could feel his softening cock starting to stir again. "Go back to the previous video."

"The threesome one at the pool?" Juvia grinned up at him, dark blue hair fanned out around her head like a halo. _She was no angel though_ , he mused. Her pale complexion was flushed pink with exertion, pouty lips bruised and crimson from their earlier makeout session. She looked damn fuckable. And contrary to popular belief, she was the more adventurous one in bed. She was the one constantly coming up with ideas to try after all.

"Maybe. That was hot." He shrugged agreeably. His cock twitched inside her. He was far too lazy to slip out, and the heat was really nice and comfortable. "I love the one where he had sex with the salesgirl in the fitting room though."

"Of course you do, you voyeur." Juvia giggled, but her eyes smouldered at the memory. The effortless ease 'Reitei' displayed when he lifted the woman up against the wall, the pale greenish-blue veins that crisscrossed over his arms and the contrast against his milk white skin and his partner's golden skin had Juvia panting and writhing in desire. The fact that she and Gray set out to complete the fantasy the day after was also an amazing memory. It was a miracle that they hadn't got caught, but she has a feeling that the salesgirl suspected of their dirty deed in the fitting room. At least they had not left any discriminating evidence behind.

"Fuck yes, Juvia love that one too." She sighed, feeling the cock inside her started to harden at her squirming. Gray was not the only one getting aroused, as she felt herself starting to leak.

"You're a woman after my own heart." His smirk grew bigger, just as he leaned over to search for that particular video. Despite their rising arousal, they waited patiently as they watched Reitei flirted with the salesgirl in the video, the easy quirk of his lips brightening his usual cold expression. They loved watching Reitei because he always make it _more_ than simple porn.

Even though they had watched the video at least six times, they refused to skip any second. The wait was worth it when Reitei finally had one hand down the salesgirl's skirt, one slender leg thrown over this shoulder as he fucked her against the fitting room's door. Her expression was wanton, reflected on the mirror in the room, and Reitei's back muscles shifted and stretched as he fucked her hard.

He was a versatile actor, and Gray watched him in many videos where he's with women or men, or both at the same time. He does not know what it was about this particular actor that stuck out at him, but he loved watching him having sex. And if he ever imagined Reitei in bed with _them_... Well, it's not considered cheating if Juvia held quite a few of that fantasies in her head too, right?

"Imagine if we ever meet him in real life." He said randomly.

Juvia laughed breathlessly at him, eyes twinkling in amusement. She was already used to his random quips during sex, so she was unfazed. "This is not a romance film, Gray. That's not going to happen. What are the odds?"

Pretty low, but it was just a random thought anyway.

He shrugged, increasing his pace and delighted in watching her mouth fall open in pleasure and her eyes widening.

"You think it would be a romance film?" He replied cheekily. "Sounds more like a porn fantasy come true, right?"

She giggled into his shoulder, but did not deigned him an answer. She arched her hips upwards, and Gray soon forgot what he was talking about, only intent in satisfying his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, _officer_ ," He sighed, frowning in irritation as the handcuffs clinked against each other. "Don't do this. It was just a mistake."

"Your speed limit has exceeded 100 km/h." The police officer snarled at him. "Do you think you're above the law?"

"It's two in the morning." He retorted impatiently. "It's not like there are anyone around. Besides, it's my first time. Can't you just let me off this once?"

The officer turned around and studied his face, making a show of running his gaze from top to bottom. He straightened up, meeting the other man's gaze unflinchingly.

"Maybe I will turn a blind eye to this once," The officer finally muttered. "If you can convince me."

He spread his thighs, leaning back in his chair and gave him a raised brow, a what-are-you-waiting-for look.

He swallowed, looking behind him in bewilderment. A couple of men and women were pacing restlessly in the cells behind him, and most of them were starting to look over.

"Here?" He asked, eyes slightly wide in apprehension.

The officer sighed, making a show of slapping his pen on top of the offender's file. He has complete control here, and he knew it.

"Well, you can always just pay the bail…" He said honestly.

The offender went to his knees immediately, cuffed hands reaching out for his fly. He let his legs fell apart, contented to watch and let the other do all the work.

His knees hurt on the hard marble flooring, but his hands did not shake as he slipped the police officer's cock from his pants. The cock was dark and heavy in his hands and he leaned forward to rest the tip against his bottom lip.

"Well, hurry up and convince me." The officer urged, shifting his hips forward slightly.

He took the cock in his mouth, pausing momentarily at the smell of sweat and salt. The cock was thick in girth, stretching his lips taut around it. Slowly, he started to suck, sliding the cock back and forth, tongue licking and twirling around the curved tip. Precum smeared across his cheek, and he felt a hand dug into his hair to hold him in place. The officer was going to set the pace now, as he held the younger man still and fucked his mouth.

He tried to control his gag reflex, opening his mouth wider in order to take in the cock. He moaned as he felt the tip brushed against the back of his throat. His eyes watered, but luckily, he was used to the feeling of being stuffed full in his mouth.

The officer came with a hoarse cry, spilling into the kneeling man's mouth. He choked and spluttered but forced himself to swallow all.

"You have half-convinced me." The officer murmured in approval, gesturing for him to stand. He took a few moments to regain his breathing before he stood up. Big hands with thick, stubby fingers dug into his backside, and then went to palm his cock.

"Lean over the desk." The command was whispered into his ear.

A few minutes later, he was bended over the desk, pants around his ankles and the cock he had just sucked being thrusted into his body repeatedly. The catcalls and hollers from the other prisoners were humiliating, but his own body seemed to relish in the attention, his own cock swelling up between his thighs.

The officer does not seemed willing to help him, so he settled for rubbing his cock against the surface of the desk every time he was thrusted forward. He felt cum painted his thighs wet and his own release spilled over right after.

* * *

The black Honda was waiting by the entrance as he exited, running his fingers through his still damp hair. He entered the car, accepting the offered coffee with a murmured thanks.

"Rough day?" Ultear asked in bemusement as the car engine purred.

Lyon rolled his eyes and leaned back, trying hard not to wince at every movement.

"I don't understand why people still get off on the prisoner and officer porn fantasy." He muttered viciously. "It's so stupid. What's so fun about being humiliated by a police officer and being fucked in front of everyone?"

"Well, every person has their fetish, I suppose." Ultear grinned as she drove off. "If you're going to complain every time you finished a job, why don't you just quit and come to my cafe and work?"

"Their pay is not so bad." He said grudgingly. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I can earn more than what I'll earn in two weeks at your cafe in a single day."

If he did not need the money to pay off his student loans and rent desperately, working porn would be the last thing he'd ever considered doing. At least he got laid daily, although if working in this industry does not turn him off sex forever, he'd be surprised.

"Suit yourself." Ultear shrugged. "Now get some rest before we reach the school."

Lyon was too tired to reply, feeling his eyes slipped shut as the hum of the car engine lulled him into a deep sleep.

He was being shaken awake just as he was having a very pleasant dream of soaking in an onsen and being waited hand and foot.

"Alright, I'll see you at Crime Sorciere later, okay?" Ultear reminded him as he stepped out of her car.

"I stand by my word that it's the stupidest name I ever heard." He said bluntly.

Ultear scowled at him, reaching out to swipe at his head. He easily dodged her hand, smirking at her futile attempt.

"Tell that to Jellal!" She yelled at his back. When he merely laughed and did not turn around, she rolled her eyes fondly and drove off.

Sometimes Lyon regretted his decision to continue his studies after High School. Being an adopted child meant that he was considered an adult after turning eighteen. Being kicked out of the house meant that he no longer have any income to support himself. Much less his university fees.

In the beginning, he was barely able to support himself, and he was way behind on paying his school fees. He was already on installments and student loans, but it still felt like he was drowning in debts. Until an old friend introduced him to a company - a _porn_ company but they paid really well. They were a rather reliable company in the porn industry too, so Lyon did not have to worry about being cheated. And as the story goes, everything was history from that day onwards.

It's not like he was a virgin when he first went for the audition, and he counted himself pretty versatile when it came to sex. But he started this side job a year ago, and he was already sick of sex. If anyone were to come up to him and tell him that they _envied_ his job, he'd gladly punch them right in the jaw and offer up his position to them.

He quietly slipped into lecture room, taking a seat right at the back of the class. The professor clapped his hands loudly to indicate that the class has started. Lights dimmed and a slide of statistics flashed over the powerpoint.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining when Gray ran into the cafe for cover, shielding his head with his jacket. Juvia dashed past him, and the both of them nearly bowled over the customer that was leaving the shop with his takeaway coffee.

"Sorry!" Juvia squeaked as she ducked into the cafe.

Ultear glanced up from where she was counting money at the cash register. Her face lighted up when she saw Gray.

"Bastard," She grinned as he approached. "You haven't dropped by for so long. Busy shacking up with the girlfriend?" She winked saucily at Juvia, chuckling as the younger woman blushed.

"Oh, shut up. You only opened this cafe for like, three months." Gray scowled.

Ultear placed back the money into the cash register and she closed the machine with a bang, keeping away the key.

"For your information, it has already been nearly half a year since this shop opened." She informed in annoyance. Gray hid a grin of amusement. He knew, obviously. He was there on the opening day.

"Guess I forgot." He said innocently. "Two hot chocolate, please."

Ultear narrowed her eyes at him, as if she could see through the lie. She shook her head before keying in the order into the register.

"650, please." She said candidly, smirking at the sour look on his face.

"You would charge your brother?" He asked plaintively. She was unmoved with his attempted puppy look. Lucy could pull it off, Jellal could pull it off, hell - even _Natsu_ could pull it off. But her foster brother was no angel or good boy.

"You're my brother at home. But in here, you're my customer. So fork out the cash, punk." She smiled sweetly, gesturing for him to pass the money over.

The doorbell jingled to admit in a customer, but Gray was too busy sulking to notice. He felt Juvia's hand tightened around his bicep, but he focused on digging out his money instead. Feeling spiteful, he paid everything in coins.

"Now move over. I have customers waiting." Ultear said sharply, her glare darkening at the measly coins scattered across her counter. She sneered in disgust at the greenish lint stuck on the coins before dumping them into the register, immediately rinsing her hands. _Who knows where the hell those coins have been?_

"Coffee. Black." She glanced up at her next customer, and her expression softened at the young man in front of her.

"Rough day?" She said teasingly, repeating her earlier words.

Lyon smiled tiredly at her, looking haggard and rundown. His silver hair was dishevelled, sticking out oddly - a far cry from its usual neat style. Purple bruises smudged below his eyes, and she swore she spotted ink streaked below his ear.

"Terrible." He muttered as she rang up his order. At least the cafe wasn't crowded as he turned to queue up for his order. It was starting to pour heavily outside, but the cafe was quiet. Hopefully, he could get his assignment halfway done by the end of the day.

He glanced up, feeling eyes on him. He blinked when he noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked frankly, not caring that his tone came out a little too rudely. He knew he looked exhausted and probably ridiculous with his hair sticking up all over the place, but the looks the couple was giving him irked him in all the wrong reasons.

"Your black coffee is ready, Lyon!" Jellal called out, peering over the counter.

Without waiting for a reply from the couple, he took his coffee from Jellal and proceeded towards the seats furthest from the counter.

* * *

It was _him_ , he thought. There was absolutely no way Gray would forget how the object of his greatest fantasy looked like. When he had moved aside and the man standing behind him had came forward to order his drink, he caught a glimpse of the silver hair and dark eyes and was instantly hooked.

"It's _Reitei!_ " Juvia hissed at his side, fingers digging into the flesh of his arm. Her hand was trembling, and her gaze was fixed on the other man - like a drowning woman who needed air. No wonder the other guy was freaked out. Juvia has a tendency to look pretty terrifying when she's wholly focused.

Gray was very sure that he did not make a mistake, and he doubted even Juvia could have make the same as him. They have both watched him far too many times on his laptop, memorizing the silver hair, dark eyes and every inch of that fair skin.

They have both came far too many times to that face and body.

Like Juvia said, what were the odds? The odds seemed pretty in their favour.

"Jellal-san," Juvia piped up bravely, catching the barista's attention. "Do you know that man?"

Crime Sorciere's co-founder followed the direction of her finger, brows furrowing as he watched the man sat down in the corner.

"That's Lyon." He answered. "He's a pretty close friend of Ultear." A sly smile flickered across his face as he studied their expressions. They squirmed and sweated at his scrutiny. While Juvia would always maintained that Ultear was the scarier one, Jellal could be pretty unsettling. Anyone who's dating the infamous Erza 'Titania' Scarlet has got to have a few screws loose in their head after all. "I heard that they met in university, although he was a year below her. If you want to know more, you should ask your sister, Gray."

There was no way in hell that Gray was going to ask Ultear if her friend was secretly a porn star. She was definitely going to demand answers, and it would be a cold day in hell if Ultear ever found out that they fucked while watching Reitei's pornagraphy.

"Yeah, thanks." Gray muttered, quickly picking up their hot chocolates and dragging his girlfriend out of the cafe. They were not mentally prepared to deal with meeting their favourite pornstar in real life.


	4. Chapter 4

They did not think they would ever meet Reitei again. They couldn't be _that_ lucky, although finding out that the porn actor was a friend of _Ultear_ was a shocking revelation.

Gray figured, if Ultear had never once mentioned or brought Lyon home, they probably wasn't best of friends like she and Meredy and Jellal. His foster sister valued her private life and personal relationships, and she loved to keep them separate from her family, so the likelihood of them seeing Reitei again was rather low.

One would think that they would be ashamed to see the porn actor that they had constantly masturbated and fucked to in real life. But upon arriving back to their apartment that day, they had their hands up in each other's shirts and fucking before they even managed to lock their front door. Both holding guilty fantasies of their favourite porn actor - all that pale hair and fair skin make even realer by their encounter. Especially now that they have a name to go with that face.

It was one of their best sex ever.

And then Juvia ran into him in their building's elevator.

"Hi," She gasped when she looked up and saw his face. It was far too late to run out as the doors closed behind her. He gave her a strange look in response.

This time, she was able to get a closer look. He looked less tired, and impossibly attractive. The complete opposite of Gray with his silver hair and pale skin. It would make the perfect contrast - both men on her bed, side by side. Dark eyes fanned with silver lashes and pale, thin lips with a voice that she knew could make the loveliest of sounds.

"We met at Crime Sorciere the other day." She stammered, feeling hot around her neck. She quickly squashed down her lust and anxiety. "Gray - um, Juvia's boyfriend, you see - he's Ultear's brother."

Realization settled over the man's face. "I remember." He nodded, embarrassment flooding this cheeks when he remembered how rude he had been. "Sorry for being rude the other day. I - I was having a bad day."

"No worries. We all have our bad days." She smiled radiantly. "I'm Juvia Lockser, and Juvia's boyfriend is Gray Fullbuster."

"Ultear speaks of him often." He mused idly, before remembering his manners in front of a lady. "I'm Lyon Vastia. You live in this building?"

"Ah, no. Gray lives here. He's on the third floor." She felt ridiculous and awkward. Like she did not know how to act in front of him. "Juvia stayed over frequently, since it's easier to commute to Juvia's office. What about you?"

"Tenth floor." Lyon replied, looking pleasantly surprised. "It's funny I never seen you both around before."

He was going to kill Ultear for not telling him that her foster brother lived in the same building as him. But he knew her long enough to know that she's simply like that. She has a tendency to leave out important details.

"Are you heading to work?" Juvia blurted out as they exited the elevator. She did not know why she panicked like that, just that she knew that she's going to regret it if she let him walked off like that. Then she felt herself blushed red when she realized what 'work' meant to Lyon.

"I'm heading to school." Lyon smiled, watching her in interest. You would have thought that in his line of work, he'd be used to beautiful people. But Juvia held a sort of innocence to her that he rarely seen nowadays, a subtle beauty that does not screamed out in your face. It was a refreshing change. The speech quirk was strangely endearing too. "Since we're neighbours, I suppose we'll get to see each other pretty often."

"Yeah, yes, Juvia means - of course." Juvia stuttered. She prayed a hole would open up in the ground and swallow her.

He gave her a small smile, and she was stunned at how utterly sincere and _real_ he looked. He looked normal outside of work, like any working student who was stressed out by projects and assignments and school fees.

Even as he bade her farewell and left, Juvia could not shake off how completely human Lyon was and how different he was from Reitei.

* * *

Ever since that day in the elevator, it seemed that the couple could hardly go a day without running into Lyon. Juvia was eager to see more of the silver-haired man, but Gray felt awkward in his presence. But it's hard for him to outright avoid Lyon, and slowly, he simply resigned himself to accept the fact that he and Reitei was living in the same building.

Knowing Lyon makes things far easier, of course. He was confident and bold, as he was like in the videos, but he was also snappish and curt and sharp-tongued. Bickering with the older man was fun, and Gray soon looked forward to their encounters.

Juvia called their quarrels and banters 'foreplay', Gray felt it was more like a herald to something _more_. Something sizzled between the both of them, and if he had to put a name to it, he would call it sexual tension. Even a child could feel that there's something between them.

It was getting harder to watch Reitei fucking with other men and women the more he get to know Lyon - knowing that strangers get to touch Lyon make him felt irrationally jealous. But it's not like they could ask Lyon to stop. The guy doesn't even know _they_ know.

The only good thing was that Lyon's work schedule seemed to be getting lesser as he was finishing up his graduate courses. Ultear had finally managed to convince Lyon to work more hours at her cafe, offering a higher pay as her business stabilized.

Juvia and Gray were not disappointed by the lack of Reitei material on the pornsite. They have the real deal to imagine all they want, although Juvia confessed that it would be much better if they had _Lyon_ in their bed with them.

They could tell that Lyon was interested in the both of them, but he never make a move. Perhaps he thought that he was invading into a perfectly hetereosexual relationship, so he had ignored their flirtings, staying perfectly amicable to the couple. They wondered if he actually knew how sexually frustrated they were, with the way he acted around them. There was something simply sensual in his every movement, an unconscious ease with the way he regarded his body. It looked like it was up to them to make the first move. After all, they were the one with the power here.

"Stop fidgeting." Juvia scolded, her hands steady around her hot chocolate.

Gray took a sip out of his hot beverage, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans as he kept glancing towards the door.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'm just scared he's going to freak out and run."

Juvia gave him an eternally patient look. He wondered how she could look this confident that everything would work out. She caressed his cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"It's going to be fine." She reassured.

A cough startled the both of them, making them jumped away from each other. Lyon was standing behind them, a brow raised in amusement.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked jokingly. "Do you need me to give you two a minute?"

The resulting protests from the both of them made Lyon blinked in surprise, staring at them in astonishment. They looked at each other and blushed bright red.

"Okay, okay," Lyon said warily, taking a seat opposite them. "What did you call me here for?"

Gray fiddled with his mug, staring at the steam rising from his beverage. He felt as if the words were stuck in his throat. While not normally as eloquent as his girlfriend, he was truly at a loss of words this time.

"I'm waiting." Lyon said sarcastically. "Should I go order a drink first?"

Juvia cleared her throat and shook her head. "This will only take a couple of minutes." And it might be wiser if Lyon does not have a hot drink in hand when he hear of this. "We - Gray and Juvia-" She gestured to herself and blushed when Lyon gave her an amused look. Of course Lyon knew who she was, _what the hell was she thinking?_

"We were discussing how much we like you." Gray blurted out.

Silence greeted him.

Lyon blinked. Juvia stared at him, open-mouthed. He felt his face burned hot in embarrassment.

Luckily, Juvia regained her composure swiftly. She turned away from him, regarding Lyon with earnest blue eyes. They have always reminded Lyon of the deep sea, vast and eternal - enigmatic and fathomless like the woman that wore them like jewels on her face.

"What Gray means is that we like you." She felt her boyfriend giving her a dry look, but she ignored him and plowed on. "And we want you to be our - our boyfriend." She inhaled, knowing that the next words were either going to doom them or have an additional in their already established relationship. "And - And we know that you are Reitei."

Lyon felt ice crawled up his spine and he flinched at _that_ name slipping from her lips. He never thought he'd ever hear that name coming from sweet Juvia's mouth.

"We watched you." Gray stammered, and then realized how creepy he sounded. Hurriedly, he added, "I mean, we used to watch your porn." There was really no nicer way to go about it. "Juvia and me - we watched you in the videos and-" _Got off on it?_ Even to him, it sounded crass to his ears.

Lyon flushed red in a mixture of anger and shame. Hurt stained his liquid dark eyes and he pushed away from the table, as if he couldn't stand to be near them.

"You knew ?" He demanded, embarrassment making his voice cracked. "How long have you known about this?"

Startled, Juvia reached out to grab his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Please, listen to us." She pleaded. "We knew from the beginning, but we didn't dare to tell you."

They were starting to attract looks. Perhaps having this conversation in Crime Sorciere was not such a good idea after all. At least Ultear wasn't around. She glanced back to see Jellal giving them a concerned look behind the counter.

"From the _beginning_?" Lyon growled, trying to pull back his hand. While he was doing pretty good now, what with Ultear finally convincing him to work at Crime Sorciere, which meant his side job doing porn was receiving less assignments, he would always be ashamed of that part of his life. He had endured many strange and humiliating fetishes for the sake of money, and to learn that Juvia and Gray - _frankly, two people who were growing to become extremely important to him_ \- was getting off on him having sex with strangers was a mixture of terrifying and arousing at the same time.

He was confused and angry and hurt.

That they did not bother to tell him straight up in the beginning, and was probably seeking out Reitei in him every time they hanged out with him make him felt like an absolute _idiot_.

He had grown to like them, and he had guessed that they might even harboured feelings for _him_. He would have told them eventually - what he did before, but learning that they actually knew everything and probably watched him at his worst was a slap of betrayal to his face.

"Do you think it's _funny_?" He snapped. "I was so afraid to tell you what I did all this time. But the truth is that the both of you have already knew everything, don't you? Is it perhaps hilarious to you, holding this power over me, knowing that I spread my legs to strangers for _money_?"

He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes and he bit them back through sheer will and stubbornness.

"It's not like that, Lyon." Gray denied, standing up.

He finally managed to yank his hand back from Juvia. He was honestly glad he did not buy a drink now, lest he lashed out by throwing it at them.

Picking his bag up, he managed to flee from the cafe, ignoring Juvia and Gray's calls.

He ran and ran, not knowing where he's heading to, but knowing he just wanted to get away. When his stamina finally ran out, he slowed down to a jog, struggling to regain his breaths. There was a crack of thunder above his head, followed by a downpour that quickly drenched him from head to toe.

" _Fuck!_ " He swore, looking up at the dark sky and the heavy clouds. So it seemed even the damn weather was against him today. He cursed the rain and dropped down to a crouch, desperately wishing away the last hour.


	5. Chapter 5

"I fucked up."

Lyon froze when he heard a familiar voice round the corner. He stopped, tilting his head.

"No, Gray, _we_ both fucked up." Juvia corrected gently. "Juvia did not expect his anger. Juvia freezed up."

"Yeah, you and me both." Gray grumbled.

They were both waiting in front of Lyon's door - an apartment neither of them had ever entered before. Lyon deliberated on leaving, but his phone battery was flat and turning up at Ultear's doorsteps without any forewarning was just asking to be punched. And relentlessly questioned. That's not something he needed right now.

Besides, it's not like he could run forever, and Lyon Vastia was not a coward.

He exhaled and stepped around the corner, clearing his throat to alert the two pacing in front of his door.

"Lyon," Juvia breathed, eyes widening at the sight of him. "You're back."

His expression was cold and he forced himself not to look away from her pleading, but relieved gaze. "Yes, well, this is my house."

The three of them stared at each other, awkward in the ensuing silence. Lyon was far too proud to break the tension between them.

"Okay, this is stupid." Gray exclaimed, throwing up his hands angrily. Lyon gave him an unimpressed stare, the look in his eyes growing colder when Gray stepped closer.

"I know you're ashamed that you were a porn actor. And we're very sorry we kept quiet on that matter in the last few weeks. To be honest, it was a stupid decision on our part." Gray exhaled, speaking calmly. _He was going to fix this_. "Yes, Juvia and I had sex while watching your porn." Lyon stiffened, and he bit his bottom lip. "We found you hot and we liked watching you. I never expect to actually meet you in real life or learn that you're Ultear's friend."

"To us, you're no longer just Reitei though." Juvia said softly. "Juvia can't think of you as anything but Lyon. And when Juvia learned that you're working at Crime Sorciere now, Juvia was really relieved and glad." She shared a look with Gray. "We only want you to be happy and comfortable, and we love you because you're Lyon, not because you're Reitei or anything."

Lyon was quiet, but at least he wasn't moving away as they approached him.

"I don't know what to feel." He murmured. "I'm angry, but I'm embarrassed and I-" He closed his eyes briefly, cheeks turning red at the thought of the things he had to do and whether Juvia and Gray had watched _all_ his videos.

His breathing quickened and his hands clenched.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Juvia whispered, brushing back his wet hair. "We want you. We want _all_ of you. Not only because of your body or the sex."

He raised his gaze towards her, studying her gentle smile and the solemn look in her blue eyes. He shifted to look at Gray. The other man was patient and waiting, the lines of his mouth thin and anxious.

"I'm cold." He sighed, digging for this house keys. He glanced at them, making sure they understood the intent in his eyes clearly. "Come help me?"

He was leaving a puddle on the floor and their gazes dipped down to watch the rainwater collect at his collarbone.

"Okay." Gray swallowed, stepping forward to help him open the front door. They followed him into the room, not daring to touch anything.

He was still pissed and ashamed and he has never been the sort of man to forgive and forget so easily, but _god_ does he loved these two idiots and he _wanted_ so much with them. He has never want for much, has never really possessed anything to call his own or for things to be given willingly to him. Growing up in a foster family meant he had to grow up _fast_. He learned that wanting for things as a child was _selfish_ and _greedy_.

And he wanted _this_. Since the day he met them both.

So Lyon did not hesitate as he stripped off his wet clothes, dumping them into the basket by his washroom. He looked over his shoulder, and they came forward silently, guiding him to his bed. The lights remained off, but it make exploring each other's skin all the more sensitive.

The sex was unlike everything Lyon ever had to do before. Slow-paced and gentle, Gray and Juvia somehow knew all the right places to touch him and make him _moaned_. He had Juvia under him, his cock buried in her heat and her legs tangled around his waist to hold him close. Gray was a solid, warm presence at his back as his cock slid in and out of Lyon's. Every thrust Gray make had Lyon pressing deep into Juvia.

It was simple sex; no expectations, no cameras at his back, no unwelcome eyes watching and critiquing.

Gray's sharp thrust slammed him right into Lyon's prostate and he came with a cry, the world whiting out around him. Like a chain reaction, Juvia and Gray came with muffled groans.

"We should do this again." Lyon whispered after a while. Even in the darkness, he could feel Juvia raising a brow at him. "Maybe in the pool?"

Gray's surprised bark of laughter at his back and Juvia's giggling echoed in the dark room, and Lyon smirked as he drifted off.


End file.
